


caught in the act

by nieeex



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: Title : caught in the actPairing : park woojin x ocWord Count : 1k+





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> in which woojin & you decided to keep your relationship a secret but your dance crew mates were not cooperative.  
> ( OC is named as Yuna. )  
> \+ i suck at titles

Yuna knew where this was going. She did not like it one bit. Exchanging eye contact with the latter seated opposite her, they both exchanged cries for help as the others spinned the bottle gleefully. Their laughter sounded evil, she tried laughing along. The bottle slows down, Yuna crossed her fingers. As long as it was not her or the latte- _oh crap._ Yuna swore she heard Seonho snickering.

 

“So, so, dear Yuna, truth or dare?” She winced at Seungwoo’s teasing tone. _Whichever i choose it’s still death anyway._ Not wanting to look fearful of what’s to come, Yuna chose dare with no hesitations. Yuna regretted, forgetting that her friends had no limits. Only after being pushed into the cupboard with Seonho a couple of seconds later, with a pair of eyes glaring at her, reminded her so.

 

“Noona, do you want a kiss or do you want to tell me the truth,” Yuna did not like that the cupboard was dark and small and the fact that being alone with Seonho at a time like this meant death. She looked over at the younger, staring at her with a pair of bright orbs, still waiting for a response. She let out a deep sigh, “money or food?”

 

Seonho licked his lips as he walked out from the cupboard, cracking his fingers. Lots of oohs and ahhs were whispered among their friends and Yuna stared in disbelief at the younger boy’s actions. She felt a pair of eyes burning through her skull. _7 minutes in heaven costed a Seonho-sized meal and plenty of explanations._ After making eye contact with the burning eyes directly across, she to reassure the other by shaking her head and mouthing that she did not do **_anything_ ** with that young chick.

 

“Oh, Woojin. Your ears are as red as your hair. Is that some jealousy i smell?” Jaehwan laughed as he swiftly avoided the water bottle Woojin threw at him, his psychotic laughter triggering the rest of the group to laugh along.

 

Yuna huffs, today would be a long day. She knew exactly what they were doing and her friends does not know the meaning of giving up until they knew everything they want to know.

 

The look everyone gave the two of them as Woojin hesitated with his answer was the same as the memes you see on twitter. _When your girl’s got receipts but you still denying._ Woojin looked up hopelessly at Yuna, black eyes sparkly as stars. She gave him a small helpless shrug, despite slightly melting at his clueless self.

 

“C’mon Woojin, it’s just a yes or no question, do you call Yuna baby?” Daniel hummed, leaning back against the wall. Yuna lets out a small giggle, glad that she was not the one being put in such a difficult spot. Woojin nods slowly, admitting to the guy’s questions. Loud cheers and smacks were heard all around, Yuna fall back helplessly on the ground. She heards Woojin, aggressively protesting with a lot of bUT BUT BUT BUTs in the background. _Woojin-ah, it wont work_ _ㅠ ㅠ_

 

It took a few minutes for the few beagles to calm down but they seemed really pleased and did not allow the both of them to “ chicken out “. Obviously, they were not yet satisfied with the information they dug up. Seungwoo gave Yuna a sly smile when the bottle landed on her next, “truth or dare, it’s the same. Yuna, since Woojin is such a baby and doesn’t dare to claim you his, can I claim you mine instead?”

 

Exploding in laughter, all of them started laughing, in their unique ways. Yuna was leaning on Daniel for support as she laughed, when she felt something shaking the both of them. She looked up to find Woojin standing in front of both of them, face as red as his hair, shyly asking Daniel to move to his previous seat so he could claim the seat beside Yuna. Minhyun and Jaehwan, who have just realised this after their laughing fit, started to ask Seungwoo to claim the seat instead.

 

“No, no, no, no, this is my seat, hyung go away-” Woojin chuckled, pushing his Ong hyung away jokingly. As Woojin takes the seat beside Yuna, she threw her dance practice towel on his lap, letting him wipe his face.

 

“Woojin did you just come back from another dance practice?”

 

“Ahh, stop teasing him. Look at him now, isn’t it pitiful enough already?” Yuna laughs, helping Woojin dry his hair with his own towel. Everyone gushes at the couple in front of them. She manages to help him tie his hair before Woojin _demanded_ to hold her hand.

 

“Details, please. Why did you keep it from us? You guys should be like Jaehwan and Minhyun, see, they did not hide anything!” Jonghyun whined, pointing at the couple seated beside him. Yuna snorted, the more she did not want her friends to know, after seeing all the teasing the two of them received. _But what’s caught is caught._ She had to explain everything to them now, sadly.

 

Truth or dare was long forgotten and the whole group of beagles listened to the couple intently, cringing or gushing at times. Yuna smiles as they tell their story, reminiscing the past with her significant other. From the late night practises they had from last performance, to the emotional support they gave each other to get by winter. Woojin was awfully shy, even Yuna was shocked when he confessed to her. It was a cold winter night, hand in hand, they were lying down on the heated dance floor after a long dance practise. It was during a late night talk session, and they blurted their  feelings out at the same time, only to burst out into laughter after understanding each other.

 

“Oh, and Woojin, when you bring her home, please let’s keep quiet so i can sleep at least.” Hyungseob adds in. Everyone starts making noises again, raising their eyebrows as the couple give Woojin’s housemate a sheepish smile.

 

Yuna gives Woojin’s hand a tight squeeze anyway and rests her head on his shoulder. **_They have not been together for long but she sees a long future in front of them._ ** Woojin looks down at the that moment, planting a small kiss on her forehead, as though reading her mind.

 


End file.
